


you know, my darling, I can't stand to sleep alone

by girlsarewolves



Series: the more the merrier [2]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Movie(s), Pre-OT3, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, and Chase is caught in that line, honestly Chase Collins wants to hatefuck these two, there is a fine line between hate and lust, you will never convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates these two. Honestly, looking at them makes his teeth ache. Disgust scrunches his face, and he finds himself faking painful smiles at the sleeping, picture perfect couple, he just can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know, my darling, I can't stand to sleep alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opheliahyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/gifts).



> For the prompt: Chase/Caleb/Sarah, Accidentally falling asleep together.
> 
> I love this OT3. Even if it's a one-sided OT3 of hate and lust in this. I also have a lot of fun writing Chase Collins as a douchebag who really wants to hatefuck. I don't know why, but it's fun. Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Trigger warnings for: brief thoughts of killing people in a kind of gory way.

* * *

He hates these two. Honestly, looking at them makes his teeth ache. Disgust scrunches his face, and he finds himself faking painful smiles at the sleeping, picture perfect couple, he just can't help it.  
  
Fuck them.  
  
No, really, fuck them both.  
  
Shit, he would if he could, wouldn't he? They're just too pretty and obnoxiously alluring. There's something about them both that pulls at him - the ease at which they settled into each other's lives, the way they fit against the other, the curiosity in her eyes, the brightness of his smile.  
  
There are not enough words for how much Chase hates them.  
  
"I should fill your lungs with water and watch you drown," he hisses, crouching by the mattress on the floor. "Maybe set your pretty, little apartment on fire - you both were a fan of the fire last time, right? You both look good in flames. Fuck you both, you look good." It's always awkward, wanting to bang the people you also want to destroy.  
  
Chase is a walking disaster of crackling energy and a neverending hunger, and Caleb and Sarah are both too tasty. He likes the way they look when they're scared or frustrated or angry or helpless (or happy or dancing or snuggling together in their sleep in their new apartment that doesn't even have all the furniture yet).  
  
"You two are just so damn happy, aren't you?" He slowly straightens and stalks around the room, looking at the photos, the few belongings they've unpacked. "Honestly, I thought when I found you, Caleb, she'd have ditched. I mean she's seen the bitter hag your mom is, right?"  
  
He should throw a ball of pure energy at them and watch them explode into bloody bits, blasted through the room from the shockwave. That was the point of coming in here while they slept, right? Killing them before Caleb had a chance to send Chase through a fiery portal to some dark dimension it took years to crawl out of?  
  
Fuck, he doesn't know anymore.  
  
He really, honestly wasn't expecting them to be together still. Still the perfect couple, just a little older. He's honestly sickened at the lack of wrinkles on Caleb. He wonders if Sarah's just learned from Caleb's mother's mistakes, or maybe Caleb's parents weren't all that happy to begin with.  
  
Well fuck these two and their perfect faces and their perfect life together.  
  
Chase raised his hands, magic taking physical form, shimmering, shifting in his fingers. It'd be so easy - they'd never see it coming, and then they'd never see anything again. Cause he'd have killed them and gotten his revenge.  
  
Or he could stretch out across the mattress down at their feet, savor the confusion and shock and anger when they woke up and found him invading their privacy, their cutesy intimacy. He kind of liked that idea. Sure he might wind up blasted out the window, but it'd be worth it for the looks on their faces.  
  
He never intended to go to sleep to the soothing rhythm of their breathing.


End file.
